


feasted on love

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Intimacy, M/M, Microfic, Podfic Welcome, Post-Canon, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt
Summary: In which Draco curls up to Harry just before sleeping.Written for theDrarry MicroficFriday, 27 November prompt,delicate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13
Collections: November 2020, micro-fiction





	feasted on love

At night, when they’re curled up together in bed, Draco likes to tuck his nose into the warm skin of Harry’s neck or the softness behind his ear, catching the delicate perfumes of the day. Sweet cinnamon, bright citrus, spicy pepper, cool mint, sharp onion. Together, they smell like love.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the poem [FEASTS](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/2998/auto/0/0/Rukmini-Bhaya-Nair/FEASTS) by Rukmini Bhaya Nair. Also inspired by the soundscapes of [Delicately](https://music.apple.com/ca/album/delicately/1526541882?i=1526541883) by Stardust Dreams.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
